1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle-type all terrain vehicle that is capable of traveling on an all terrain.
2. Description of Background Art
In a straddle-type three-wheel or four-wheel all terrain vehicles that is capable of traveling on an all terrain, in some cases, a fuel tank is arranged in a rear portion of a vehicle body below a seat in relation to a layout of components thereof (for example, see Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. Hei 6-15799). In such an all terrain vehicle, a fuel filler of the fuel tank is also arranged below the seat.
On the other hand, in a scooter-type vehicle, also in some cases, a fuel tank is arranged below a seat in a rear portion of a vehicle body (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 2-158480). In this case, a fuel filler cap can be seen behind the seat from above.
Incidentally, in the all terrain vehicle described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. Hei 6-15799, because the fuel filler of the fuel tank is arranged below the seat, it is necessary to detach the seat at the time of refueling. Therefore, there has been room for improvement in the refueling operation of such a vehicle.
On the other hand, in the scooter-type vehicle described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 2-158480, refueling without detaching the seat is possible. Therefore, refueling of such a scooter-type vehicle is improved when compared to the all terrain vehicle described above. However, if the aforementioned structure, in which the fuel filler cap can be seen from the top behind the seat, is applied to a straddle-type all terrain vehicle, an entire length of the vehicle must be enlarged, since a seat carrier and a storage box are arranged in a rear portion of the vehicle body. Additionally, if the seat carrier is lengthened backward, a balance of the all terrain vehicle is not preferable when the vehicle is placed in the lengthwise direction to be stored.